Strange Times
by Lunerpet
Summary: Dudley accidentally spills Keswick's latest concoction on Kitty and turns her into a five year old so the Chief orders him and Luna to watch over her while Keswick tries to find a cure.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy, but I do own a laptop HAHA eat that little brother, please enjoy and review :)**

Keswick was mixing some chemicals in a large container, he knew he was getting close to perfecting the formula and started to heat it up, he waited for a bit and grabbed some more liquids and poured them in some vials and mixed them up a bit, then poured it in the container. After a small puff of smoke it turned purple, and he noticed he didn't have a vital piece so he walked off and left it to simmer a bit he quickly came back but it was gone "what the?" he looked around and saw Dudley with the container just outside of his lab and he was talking with Kitty.

"Look what I found in Keswick's lab, I didn't know he made drinks" Kitty looked at him confused "um he doesn't, you probably shouldn't touch that" Keswick came out as Dudley opened the container and was about to drink some "w-what stop!" he quickly rushed over but before he could Luna came out of nowhere. And he tripped over her foot, he tumbled over and hit Dudley making him let go of the container and it flew at Kitty spilling the contents all over her "ahh, Dudley!" Dudley scratched the back of his head "sorry Kitty, it was an accident!" she drew her claws and slashed at him.

As he ran for it Luna helped Keswick up "oh sorry Keswick I didn't see you" he dusted himself off and fixed his glasses "it's a-alright Luna it was m-my fault" he then noticed the empty container and panicked "oh no! That concoction took my weeks to get as far as I did!" Luna examined some of the liquid noticed what he had used "what this is it's complicated, what is this for?" Keswick was to distraught to speak so Luna shrugged and stood back up "get back here!" Luna watched as Kitty chased Dudley around soaking wet from the concoction.

Luna laughed a bit as Kitty hit Dudley with some sort of office appliance and the Chief busted down his door "what's going on here!" he stared at Kitty who was shaking Dudley around and she stopped "he spilled some weird gunk on me!" he just crossed his arms. "Would you two stop it already! I swear you two act like children sometimes" Kitty finally let go of him "but Chief!" he glared at her and she went back to her cubicle and grabbed a spare towel "Luna can you watch my desk well I get this stuff off me" she nodded and took a seat at her desk.

Kitty left and Keswick picked up the container "Dudley why d-did you take this?" he shrugged "what your juice? Sorry but I thought you left it out" he shook his head "it was my latest e-experiment!" he looked at him confused "what were you trying to do?" Keswick cleared his throat "I was testing a theory, but I couldn't c-complete it before you took it, now I'll have to start o-over again" Dudley felt a bit guilty "sorry man, I didn't know" Keswick calmed down after a few breaths "it's alright Agent P-Puppy, honestly I don't really k-know what it could have d-done"

Dudley nodded and got back to work, Luna tapped her fingers on Kitty's desk waiting for something to do and she noticed a bit of the liquid on her sleeve so she took out a magnifying glass and took a closer look "what is this?" she examined it closely and noticed something was off. "It's not complete" she wiped it off with a paper towel and waited for Kitty, after almost an hour of sheer boredom she heard Kitty walk up to her "thanks Luna" however her voice seemed different Luna looked over at her but she wasn't there "Kitty?" she felt a small tug on her skirt which mad her look down.

And a small child was staring at her "you can move now" Luna laughed a bit "hey kiddo are you lost?" the tan kitten crossed her arms "what are you talking about Luna?" she smiled at her "are you lost, what's your name little one?" she looked annoyed and started taping her foot. "It's me Luna, Kitty, why are you acting so strange?" Luna gently took her hand and stood up "well then Kitty, where are your parents?" the kid tried holding back but Luna was easily able to drag her towards the Chief's office "hey! What are you doing?" Luna opened the door and gently pushed her through.

"Chief someone brought their kid here" the old flea looked up and saw Luna with the small kitten "what! I didn't know it was bring your kid to work day, why am I always the last one to know about these things!" Luna shook her head "um Chief, it's not that, she claims she's Kitty, it's rather cute." The Chief looked at her and thought about it, and Keswick walked in "Chief can I t-talk to you?" he then saw the child and noticed a bit of the purple liquid in her hair "oh no" Luna looked at him confused "do you know this kid?" he looked closely at her and nodded.

"That's Kitty, I was a-afraid of this" Luna and the Chief looked at each other confused "what? But that's not possible" the Chief said obviously in disbelief, and Luna took a closer look "if that's true, then was it that strange experiment of your?" Keswick nodded impressed with her as always. "I didn't know what it c-could do, and it's n-not finished yet, but somehow it turned K-Kitty into a child again" Kitty got confused and finally noticed she was a kid "what the heck!" Luna grabbed her in a hug "isn't this great Kitty your a child again!" she growled and tried to push her off but failed.

"It's not great, I'm a five year old, how am I supposed to fight crime!" she turned her head to Keswick "this is your fault Keswick, fix me right now" Luna couldn't keep her hands off her because she was so cute trying to be serious and Keswick shook his head "I'm s-sorry Kitty, but there's no more of the concoction, it'll take me w-weeks maybe even months b-before I can recreate the formula and even l-longer to find a cure." Kitty looked annoyed as Luna cuddled her "Luna stop it! Darn it Keswick how long will I be a kid?" he shrugged and the Chief finally spoke up "where's Agent Puppy? He's the cause of this mess" Dudley just so happened to peak his head in at that time "hey guys what's with all the commotion?"

He noticed the child and looked confused "hey nobody told me it was bring your kid to work day" Luna shook her head but before she could speak Kitty started shouting at him "you moron! Look at what you did to me!" Luna held her back and Keswick clarified. "It s-se-seems that my experiment that you accidentally spilled on Kitty, turned her into a child again" Dudley laughed "really? That's awesome!" Keswick rubbed his chin deep in thought "it is truly f-fascinating, it might even lead t-to immortality." Kitty growled at them and Luna stared at them in disbelief.

"Come on guys this is serious, Kitty needs our help" the Chief nodded in agreement "aright, Keswick start working on that cure, I can't have one of my top agents being a child, and Dudley I want you to watch over Kitty until Keswick is finished with the antidote." Luna thought about it "but what if there is no cure?" they all stopped and slowly stared at Keswick who didn't know what to say, so he crept over to the door and quickly left, and Kitty started to tear up "bu-but I don't want to be a kid again!" Luna held her close and shushed her.

"Shh it's okay Kitty, being a child again isn't so bad, you should enjoy yourself while your like this" Kitty wiped her face with her arm and nodded "I...I guess, but who will keep the streets clean of villainy?" Luna shrugged "I don't know, but that's not your problem right now." Dudley looked over at the Chief confused "why do I have to watch over her?" the flea laughed and quickly glared at him completely serious "because this whole mess is your fault! Take some responsibly for once in your life!" he said with his voice getting louder somehow.

He then looked over at Luna and saw how she managed to calm Kitty down "Luna you seem good with kids, I want you to help Dudley watch over Agent Katswell" her eyes started to sparkle "really?" Kitty rolled her eyes and Luna picked her up "hey I can walk you know." Luna smiled "I'm going to raise you as my own, oh your so cute" Kitty huffed "I am not cute, I'm a deadly trained secret agent" Luna nodded and looked over at the Chief "don't worry Chief, I'll keep an eye on them both" the Chief nodded "alright, we can't have a kid walk around here in T.U.F.F HQ so I want you guys out of here!"

Dudley slumped his shoulders and left with Luna who was holding Kitty, Luna had always loved kids, they believed it had something to do with the fact she never really had a childhood of her own, Kitty was annoyed that she was being treated as a child but she was so tiny she couldn't argue with Luna. Luna thought about it and finally asked a very important question "where are we going to keep her? We can't go to Kitty's place" Dudley nodded "yeah, and we can't go to my place, my mom would freak out, so that leaves your place I guess" Luna shook her head "but I only have a two bedroom house."

They quickly went back in the Chief's office "Chief we have a problem!" he stared at them while holding a hard-boiled romance novel, and he quickly hid it "what!" Luna adjusted Kitty who was still in her arms because she refused to let her go "we can't watch Kitty in her place, Dudley's place or my place." Kitty was confused about that "why not my place?" Luna smiled at her "because if anybody found out that you were just a kid all the villains would try something against you, and I've met Dudley's mom she frightens me" the Chief laughed a bit "you have a point Agent, and even though this is Dudley's punishment his mother is scary, alright then Dudley we'll make up some excuse for you well you watch over Kitty in Luna's place."

Luna stared at him confused "but my place is too small, it's only a two bedroom house!" the Chief shrugged "work that out yourselves" they left again and Chief Dumbrowski pulled out his book and laughed to him, Kitty crossed her arms "why don't I have any say in this!" Dudley laughed "looks like I'm finally the boss of you Kitty, this is going to be fun" he said the last part while rubbing his hands together and Kitty was getting worried, she knew this was going to be a strange few weeks as they left the building without anyone even noticing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna and Dudley stepped in her place and Kitty growled annoyed "put me down!" she said with a child's voice and Luna hugged her closer "you are so precious!" Dudley looked around Luna's small place "wow Luna you weren't kidding, this place probably can't support the three of us." Kitty nodded in agreement "then can we go to my place?" Luna shook her head and put her down "no Kitty, you heard the Chief, if anyone found out your child, people would come after you, this is for your own safety" Kitty knew she probably couldn't fight like she used too, but she hated feeling so, so small.

"I know, but please don't treat me like a five year old" Luna patted her on the head "don't worry Kitty, how about I show you where you'll be sleeping?" Kitty nodded and Luna took her hand as they walked, and Dudley quickly joined them, Luna opened the door to the guest room. And there wasn't much inside, mainly a bed and a desk, the bed was big enough for one person which confused Dudley "that's a small bed, how can the two us sleep there?" Luna stared at him confused "what? No your not sleeping in here, this is Kitty's room, you have to share a bed with me."

Dudley laughed thinking she was joking but then he saw that she was serious "wait, seriously?" she nodded "did you think I was going to let you share a bed with a child?" Kitty looked around the room kind of disappointed "it's...really plain looking, can we change that?" Dudley shook his head. "Sorry Kitty no can do, we're suppose to watch you not play around" Luna rolled her eyes "oh come on Dudley, based on our paychecks I think we can afford a little childhood wonder to a Child's room" Dudley shrugged "well, that maybe true but we shouldn't let her milk this whole becoming a kid again thing."

Luna crossed her arms like an annoyed mother "Dudley, go out there and get that child some new wall paper and other child like things earthlings like to put in a kids bedroom" Dudley shook his head "what, me? But I don't want to" Luna gave him that look of disappointment that he hated seeing on her. "Okay fine, I'll be back" he left the house and Kitty raised an eyebrow "you guys don't have to do anything for me, I was kidding" Luna laughed a bit "so you hungry?" Kitty's eyes beamed but she stopped herself and nodded "I guess I could use a little something" she then followed Luna into the kitchen.

Kitty went over to a stool and looked up she didn't remember that stool being so tall before, she looked over and saw that Luna was busy cooking away, she put one foot on one of the bars and climbed up, she got to the top and sat down, but then realized she was too short, she could barely look over the counter. "Um Luna? I can't see" Luna looked back and saw her little head barely peaking over the counter and her heart melted "ah, your so cute, just a few more minutes okay?" Kitty stood up and finally was able to see "I hate this! I want to be an adult again!" Kitty pouted and put her head on her palms.

Luna finished up and put the food on a plate then put the full plate in front of Kitty, and she noticed her sad expression "don't worry, Keswick will find a cure" Kitty sighed as she picked at her food "it hasn't even been a day and I feel like I might be stuck like this forever" Luna sat down next to her and smiled. "Well he did say it would take at least a couple weeks, or a couple months" Kitty felt like crying she absolutely hated this whole situation, and Luna quickly thought of a way to cheer her up "go ahead and eat, and then we can watch some cartoons okay?" Kitty strangely liked that idea and started eating.

"Okay" Luna watched her eat and moved Kitty's hair out of her eyes so it wouldn't get in her food and Kitty looked at her annoyed "please stop" Luna chuckled "I can't help it" a little while later Luna helped Kitty off the stool and they went to the front room where Kitty climbed up on the couch. And Luna turned on the TV for her, Kitty's eyes glued themselves to the screen the moment it turned on, then Luna went back into the kitchen to clean up, about an hour or so later Dudley finally returned with and a lot of bags "you would not believe how many looks people gave me buying all this stuff."

Luna smiled and took some of the bags to lighten his load "you did buy the right things right? Little girl things?" she looked at the stuff he bought and noticed they were for little kids, but for little boys "um Dudley, these are for boys" Dudley thought about it and panicked "I didn't know what to get! I'm not good under pressure!" Luna groaned in annoyance "it's not hard to shop for children Dudley!" Kitty turned back to look at them "keep it down you two, I'm watching the bunny and the duck fighting over which hunting season it is!" Kitty turned back to the TV "DUCK SEASON FIRE!" *Blam* she laughed excitedly.

Luna and Dudley stopped and looked back at each other and moved to a different room "anyway, I guess we'll have to work with what we got" Dudley looked away obviously feeling bad "look, I'm sorry okay" Luna rubbed her forehead with her fingers as she got a headache "okay, okay, please don't get upset." She took his hand and they went to Kitty's new room, Kitty was watching the TV strangely enjoying herself, she normally hated cartoons especially after the whole Quacky the Duck show incident, but she had to admit she was having fun, maybe being a kid again really wasn't so bad.

"She_ might have a good point, maybe I should just enjoy this"_ Kitty smiled at the idea, maybe she could enjoy this, then she realized what she was thinking "what's wrong with me!" she turned off the TV and jumped off the couch "I need to do something adults would do." She looked over at the front door and smiled "I can sneak off for a bit, and nobody would know" but before she could do anything Luna came back "okay, your room is ready" Kitty looked confused "already?" she nodded "it's not much to look at though" Kitty thought about it and decided she needed to see what they did.

They went to her new room and Kitty's jaw dropped, the room was obviously meant for a little boy, it had action figures, baseball cards, posters of people she didn't know "you can't be serious!" Dudley shrugged "well it's at least better then before, right?" Kitty groaned "I'm not a kid, and I'm definitely not a boy!" Luna nodded "sorry Kitty but you'll just have to work with it until tomorrow okay?" Kitty crossed her arms annoyed "I suppose" and Dudley checked his watch "wow it's pretty late, we must have been really busy" it was already well into the evening, Luna went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for them.

Dudley went over and smiled "need any help?" Luna shook her head "no, just relax, I'll call you when it's ready" so he got out of her way and she continued cooking she was trying a new recipe called lasagna, she heard it was really good so she wanted to try it, and what better opportunity then with guests. As she was cooking Dudley was watching over Kitty and laughing "I still can't believe your a kid!" Kitty glared at him "stop it Dudley, I might be five, but I'm still your superior" Dudley couldn't take her seriously and just laughed "HAHA this is to much!" the five year old hung her head "haven't you done enough!"

Dudley stopped laughing and noticed she was depressed "you need to lighten up Kitty" she glared at him a stood up "lighten up! Look at me Dudley, I'm a kitten! My voice is that of a child's, and-!" Dudley turned on some cartoons and her eyes grew as she quieted down and laughed at the comedy. He never knew she was this easy to entertain so he sat down next to her and they both laughed, after a bit Luna called for them "okay, dinner is ready!" Dudley grinned "awesome, I'm starving" Luna was setting up some plates as they walked and she smiled "I don't know if you two like lasagna or not, but I hope your hungry."

Kitty tried to climb up on the chair and Luna gave Dudley a look and motioned to Kitty with her eyes, which only confused him so she did it again, and he finally noticed Kitty jump up and climbed up the chair, so he just shrugged, and Luna just sighed, then she fulled their plates and they enjoyed talking as they ate.

They talked about past events and Kitty seemed to forget about her condition, afterwords Luna looked at a clock "okay Kitty it's almost ten, so I want you to brush your teeth and get ready for bed" Kitty stared at her confused "wait, I have a bedtime?" Luna nodded "your five, you need your sleep" Kitty sighed, she had to admit she was getting a bit tired. Luna got up and started to gather things up so she could clean, and Kitty jumped down from the chair and went to the restroom, and Dudley watched Luna as she cleaned "so why are you babying Kitty anyway? I mean, I know you like kids, but your treating her like she's your kitten" Luna froze as she was washing the dishes.

"I...don't know what your talking about?" Dudley rolled his eyes knowing there was more to it "tell me the truth Luna, do you have a mother complex?" Luna shook her head hastily "no, no, I just like kids okay?" Dudley smiled "you can't help but be motherly towards kids can you? Was it because of the way you were treated back on your planet?" Luna stopped the water "did you know my entire species had a ten percent fertility rate at the best of times, it's usually a four percent chance, having a child is just a stupid fantasy for me, so I act all stupid and motherly towards kids" Dudley stared at her in shock "oh Luna, I'm sorry...I didn't know."

Luna hid her face from him and walked away "I'll tuck Kitty into bed" Kitty sat there on her new bed kicking her feet wondering when Keswick might finish, what if he didn't finish? What if she was stuck as a child and had to regrow up, that idea scared her, then Luna walked in "Kitty?" Kitty rolled her eyes "Luna, I don't need you to tuck me into bed, I'm old enough to do it myself" Kitty pouted and crossed her arms, and Luna smiled "then how about you let me tuck you in, and I'll make your favorite breakfast?" Kitty had to think about that "well...okay, just this once" Luna grinned as she sat down next to her.

**Authors Note: finally got chapter two up. Please R&R. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty woke up and looked at her tiny hand hoping she was grown up again but noticed everything was still bigger then her so she sighed and got off her bed, then she went to the bathroom and looked up at the counter, Dudley passed by and saw her looking up at the counter and started laughing. "HAHA! your too small to even brush your teeth without help!" she crossed her arms annoyed and he grabbed a chair for her and put it down in front of the sink while laughing, she stood on it and grabbed her new toothbrush "stop laughing!" she was getting tired of that, but he laughed even harder due to her five year old voice.

So she ignored him and brushed her teeth, afterwords she went into the kitchen and saw a plate of her favorite fish pancakes with milk and bacon and eggs "Wow a full plate? I don't know if I can eat all that" Luna hummed in her alien tongue and Kitty got up on the chair that Luna set up for her and enjoyed her breakfast. "So any news from Keswick?" Luna shook her head "sorry no" Kitty hung her head and listened to Luna's hum "what are you humming?" Luna smiled "it's a little something about my planet, don't worry about it" Kitty smiled back at her "it's pretty" Luna nodded and after breakfast they went to the front room to watch cartoons.

Dudley went to the bathroom and a monitor came down from the ceiling and the Chief showed up on it "Dudley, we just received some Intel that Snaptrap and his gang are planning on poisoning the water supply at the Petropolis Aquarium, I need you and Agent Blue fur to get a move on" Dudley nodded and only had one thing to say. "Why do you have a monitor in Luna's bathroom?" the Chief was silent for a second "That doesn't matter, just get going!" Dudley finished up and ran to the front room "Luna, we got trouble at Petropolis Aquarium, let's move!" Luna jumped up and threw on her T.U.F.F. Jacket but then stopped "Wait, what about Kitty? We can't just leave her here by herself."

Dudley went over and picked her up "we'll take her with us, but we need to get going!" Kitty smiled at this "awesome, I get to fight crime!" they ran out and Luna buckled Kitty in before she got in the car and Dudley drove off "so what's the Intel?" Luna asked as they were approaching the aquarium. "D.O.O.M. Is planning to poison the water there and kill all the fish" Kitty was getting excited "Finally I get to take some of my frustration out on crime!" Luna shook her head "sorry sweetie but I want you to stay in here until we get back" Kitty looked at her confused "But I can help!" Luna turned to her and pushed a button, and her seat belt locked.

"Hey! I'm the top Agent of Tuff not some kid!" they soon got there and Dudley and Luna jumped out "Wait for me!" Dudley laughed and they left "Stay put!" they ran inside and they heard Snaptrap's laugh, and Dudley saw a net come out of nowhere so he pushed Luna out of the way, and the net grabbed him. Luna quickly got up "Dudley!" she grabbed her gun and readied it "Come out Snaptrap!" Snaptrap jumps out of the shadows and shot at her, she managed to move in time but it still grazed her arm "ahh! Why are you after fish Snaptrap! I thought you were after cheese!" he laughed psychotically.

"That's easy, I'm luring Agent Katswell...so where is she anyway?" Luna looked around nervously "she's off duty for awhile, and you'll be in jail by the time she gets back" he shot at her again and she covered her head, luckily the bullets missed, but Ollie and Francisco jumped her and held her down "oh am I! Throw her in the shark tank!" Luna kicked back but they didn't feel it "let go of me!" Dudley tried to bite at the rope but it shocked him "ahhhhh!" Snaptrap laughed once again "foolish Agent Puppy, without a partner your nothing HAHAHAHA!" Meanwhile outside Kitty finally broke the lock on the seat belt and jumped out of the car "finally!" she grabbed a spare gun but it was heavy so she had to drag it along.

The villains took Luna over to shark tank and Dudley tried to get out of the net "you'll never get away with this Snaptrap!" the rat laughed evilly "this is too easy!" as they were about to toss Luna into the shark tank Kitty walked in "hold it right there!" they turned and looked at the five year old, then they started laughing hard. "HAHAHAHAHA! what's with the kid!" Ollie said in between laughs, Kitty was angry and she wanted to shot at them but it was to heavy for her "HAHAHAHAHA! she can't even pick that up!" Francisco yelled holding his sides "HAHAHAHAHA! are you lost!" Snaptrap laughed and Kitty drew her claws "I'm NOT a kid!"

She jumped at Snaptrap but he caught her and was still laughing "this is too funny!" Luna was getting angry "hey! that's my baby your laughing at!" Kitty glared at her "Luna!" Snaptrap stopped laughing and stared at the child "wait, your Agent Blue fur's kid?" she shook her head "no!" Luna crossed her arms "It's Agent Luna, not blue fur!" Snaptrap was now confused "well, sorry kid but your mom is going in the shark tank, guys!" they pushed Luna in the water and Kitty grabbed Snaptrap's gun and shot the net holding Dudley, making it fall and Dudley landed on the ground "hey, my gun!" Snaptrap grabbed Kitty and Dudley jumped up and was about to punch him.

"Wait! You can't hurt me in front of a child, remember rule 857?" Snaptrap laughed and Kitty bit his hand "ow!" Kitty then ran out of the room and Dudley grinned "uh oh" he then punched the rat and hit him against the glass making it crack, and he shot at the glass shattering it and a shark jumped at Snaptrap "Ahhhhhhh!" he ran off and the shark bounced after him. Luna crawled out of the large tank and coughed up some water, Dudley glared at the rest of Doom and they ran off after Snaptrap "wait for us boss!" he went over and helped Luna up "are you okay?" she nodded and wiped her mouth "yeah, is Kitty okay?" they walked out of the building and Kitty was waiting for them with her hands on her hips.

"Your baby!" She was obviously not happy about that "I'm sorry Kitty, it just came out" Dudley shrugged "but in a way it's a good thing the villains believe that, since if they learned you were Kitty they would try to hurt you, but now they think your Luna's kid, so your safe" Luna nodded and Kitty thought about it "I hate to say it, but you have a point Dudley." She sighed "Let's just go home" Dudley nodded in agreement and they got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and left, after awhile Snaptrap and his gang ran into D.O.O.M. HQ and quickly shut the door as the shark hit the door "that shark chased us for ten block!" Ollie nodded "yeah, who know sharks were so persistent?" Snaptrap went over to the table and sat down.

"Still I didn't know Agent Blue fur had a kid, did you guys know about that?" Ollie and Francisco shook their heads in unison "not at all boss" Snaptrap thought about it "wait, wait a minute, what if we kidnap that kid and force Agent blue fur to invent things for us!" Ollie grinned "that's brilliant boss, if we got our hands on her tech, Tuff wouldn't stand a chance!" Snaptrap laughed "actually I was thinking she could fix up this lair, it's a mess!" Ollie and Francisco looked at each other confused "um, okay boss" Snaptrap rubbed his hands together, meanwhile back with the good guys, Luna saw them pass by a park "hey, let's stop at the park" Dudley looked at her confused "why?" Luna smiled "they have bacon flavored ice cream."

Dudley's eyes went wide "bacon flavored ice cream!" he turned the car around and and parked, then he got out and ran off to the ice cream cart "BACON!" Luna laughed and got Kitty out of the car "can't we just go home?" Luna set her down and gently pushed her forward "go ahead and play, maybe you'll make some new friends?" Kitty crossed her arms "but I don't want to!" Luna stared at her and she sighed "do I have to!" Luna gently took her hand and walked her over to the playground "I'll be over there if you need me, enjoy yourself" Kitty rolled her eyes and she got on the slide and slid down it "wee." she said with sarcasm "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Kitty sat down on the grass annoyed "this is so wrong, I'm the top secret agent of Tuff, not some baby, why does she treat me like this, what did I do to her?" she couldn't act like a child, she was twenty-four not five "hey, whatcha doin?" a little girl dog walked up to her and smiled _"oh man, I feared this would happen!"_ Kitty thought while staring at her in shock. "Oh um hi" the small dog wagged her tail "HI!" Kitty just stared at her "um okay, I'm Kit- I mean Kelly" she couldn't reveal her real name so she just said the first thing in her mind she got a bigger smile "I'm Jane...wanna play?" Kitty laughed a bit "I don't really play" Jane however really wanted to play so she grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her over to the swing set and jumped on one "play!" Kitty sighed and climbed on one, then started swinging back and forth.

She actually kinda liked it, she swung back and forth and looked at Jane and they both started laughing, Luna smiled watching her and Dudley walked over to her holding a couple ice cream cones "you have to try the bacon ice cream, they even had toilet water flavor!" Luna looked at him confused "um Dudley, that's not a flavor." Dudley stopped at looked at her "oh...then I have no idea what I just ate" he sat down next to her "so ready to go?" Luna thought about it "in a bit, Kitty just made a friend" Dudley looked over and held back a laugh "oh...I see, hahahahaha!" he couldn't hold it for long and just started laughing as hard as he could.

Kitty strangely enjoyed it, she hated kiddie stuff, but she was enjoying herself, they jumped off the swings and ran around the playground just having fun for hours, then Luna waved her over "it's time to go!" Kitty smiled and ran over to her "good, I'm getting hungry" so they got back in the car and went home. Afterwords Luna fixed up some lunch for Kitty and Dudley as they watched cartoons, after lunch Dudley started messing with her again and Kitty almost bit him so they started running around the house "get back here and say that again!" Dudley shook his head "no way!" Luna just smiled and she felt like they were a true family.


	4. Chapter 4

***That night*** Dudley laid there on the bed "You sure your okay with this Luna?" the blue cat walked in and nodded "Yeah, you slept on the couch for a couple days now anyway, so I'll sleep on out there tonight okay?" Dudley sat up "Luna, you don't have to, this is your house after all" Luna smiled at him "It's okay, you need a place to get some real sleep anyway" Dudley moved over and patted the bed.

"Come on Luna, we'll share it" Luna looked confused "Are you sure?" Dudley nodded "Yeah, it's just big enough for two" Luna's smile only grew "Okay, wow we'll be like a real family huh?" Dudley looked at her confused "Family?" Luna shook her head "Oh never mind" She goes next to the bed and lays down next to him.

"Dudley? I've been thinking" Dudley looked over at her "About what?" Luna tapped her fingers on her stomach while looking at the ceiling "What if...we have Kitty go to school?" Dudley got confused "What? Why?" Luna shrugged "Well, it would make sure that nobody knew that was Kitty, no villain would ever think a five year old going to school would ever be Kitty Katswell" Dudley had to agree with her on that.

No one would ever believe that the Kitty Katswell was a five year old going to school "Alright, why not" Luna looked over at him "Really?" Dudley nodded "Yeah, it's a great idea, plus I get to mess with Kitty more so it all works out" Luna laughed softly "Come on Luna, let's get some sleep" Dudley said as he put the covers over them.

Luna blushed as he did this, she had to admit, she always dreamed of her and Dudley as a couple and this, her laying down next to him was the closest she's ever gotten "Okay, good night Dudley" Dudley turned so his back was facing her and she sighed and went to sleep.

***The next morning*** Kitty sat there in front of a mirror and Luna was brushing her hair for her " Your hair is so pretty" Luna said and as she brushes the five year old's hair "Luna, why can't I do it?" Luna smiled a bit "Because, I've always wanted to brush your hair!" Kitty was so embarrassed, she hated how Luna would baby her but she had to admit, she kinda liked having Luna take care of her.

It had almost been a week and Keswick no idea if there was even a cure, she looked at her tiny hands and wondered if she would ever be an adult again "Luna?" the blue furred mother figure smiled at her "Yes?" Kitty sighed "Will I ever be an adult again?" Luna looked at her confused "Well the way I see it, ether they find a cure, are you'll age back naturally" Kitty didn't like the second option, she wanted to be with her friends, not be forced to make new ones.

Luna brushed Kitty's hair as Kitty sighed "Hey Kitty, I had an idea last night and me and Dudley were talking about you, going to school" Kitty's little eyes widened in horror "What! No way!" She turned to Luna "I put up with Dudley and you already, I'm not going back to school!" Luna simply smiled at her "Think of it this way, no one will think a five year old kitten going to school would be the great Kitty Katswell" Kitty thought about it.

She had to admit, that was true, going to school would sell that she couldn't be Kitty "Well, I guess so, but do I have to!" Luna pulled out a small backpack full of school supplies with the name Mary on it "Your name will be Mary from now on, until you get turned into an adult again" Kitty looked at her, she knew Luna was enjoying this a bit to much.

"Fine, I'll go" Luna took out a hair tie and turned Kitty around and started fixing her hair "Yay, can I call you Mary?" Kitty narrowed her eyes annoyed "Don't push it" Luna puts back her hair into a ponytail "Well...I sort of registered you in Kindergarten...under that name..." Kitty mentally slapped herself.

"Really! Oh come on!" Luna sighed "I'm sorry, it was Dudley's idea to not tell you until after the fact" Kitty growled "Dudley! I'll kill him!" Luna tapped Kitty's forehead which confused her "A young lady shouldn't talk like that" Kitty turned to her "I'm not a young lady, I'm an adult! I'm over twenty years old!" Luna laughed softly.

"All I see is a five year old cutie, so you should enjoy life as a kid again, I wish I could relive my childhood" Kitty shook her head "I worked hard to be a secret agent, I went through my childhood already, it wasn't fun!" Luna put a hand on Kitty's shoulder "It's okay, I understand troubled childhoods, I went through some pretty bad stuff myself as a kid" Kitty breathed and calmed down.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to Kindergarten under Mary" Luna smiled again "Don't worry Kitty, I packed you a lunch and I got you everything you need, so just have fun and remember your nap time" Kitty grabbed the pink backpack and nodded "Yeah, okay mom, jeez" Luna's eyes sparkled at that "Um, Luna? Are you okay?" Luna nodded happily as tears started to form in her eyes.

Kitty got confused "Did I upset you?" Luna shook her head "You called me mom, I'm just happy" Kitty rolled her eyes "Luna, I was annoyed, I wasn't calling you my mother" Luna stood up and wiped away a tear "Well, I'm still happy, your the closest thing I have to a daughter" Kitty felt bad for Luna, she remembered Luna talking about the very low chance she had to get pregnant, and that was on her planet, she wondered if Luna even could breed with an earthling.

Luna went over to a closet and took out a little girl school outfit "I prepared for this, so I made sure you had a school uniform" She handed the outfit to Kitty and she changed into the blue skirt and white flower shirt "I haven't worn a skirt in years" Luna nodded "Yeah, that's a shame, you really pull it off" Kitty smiled "Really?" Luna nodded again.

"Yeah" Dudley opened the door and saw Kitty "Hey you ready for school, Mary?" he said holding back a laugh, Kitty wanted to hurt him for that, but Luna took her tiny hand and smiled "Let's go" Kitty nodded and they left the room, Dudley followed after them and they went outside "You'll have so much fun back in kindergarten!" Kitty glared at Dudley as Luna took her outside to the car.

"Don't worry Kitty, as Mary you'll be undetectable to villains" Kitty smiled at Luna, she was happy that she had friends that worried about her safety "I hope your right" Luna strapped Kitty in the car and turned to Dudley "Okay Dudley, I'll take her to school" Dudley looked at her confused.

"Why can't I come?" Luna gave him a look that said, Really? You have to ask, and Dudley sighed "I was only going to tease her a little, and you can't drive yet remember?" Luna sighed, she hadn't gotten what the earthlings call a drivers license yet, even though she knew how to use a car "Okay fine, but it's her first day and I want her to not be embarrassed, okay?" Dudley almost laughed, if he wasn't going to embarrass Kitty, Luna was going to even if she didn't mean to.

Kitty rolled her eyes "Can we get this over with please!" Luna smiled and got in the car "Ready?" Kitty adjusted the seat belt "Fine" Dudley got in the drivers seat and started the car after putting on his seat belt, soon they drove to Petropolis Kindergarten and Luna helped Kitty out of the car "Luna, I can do it myself" Luna took her tiny hand and Dudley got out of the car and they walked inside the building.

They went to the principal's office and walked in, Luna went over the front desk lady "Excuse me?" the lady looked up at them "How can I help you?" Dudley smiled "We're here with Mary..um.." Luna looked over at him and spoke up "Mary Puppy" Kitty and Dudley looked over at Luna confused and Luna shrugged as the front desk lady checked her notes.

"Ah, here you are, so it's your daughter's first day of school huh? Well the principal will see you now" Dudley nodded "Okay, one second please?" He took Luna's hand and pulled her to the side so no one could hear them "Puppy? Luna, she can't use my last name, what if my mom hears about this?" Luna looked down to the floor.

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't know any other last names other then Katswell, and we can't use that" Dudley sighed "Luna, she'll be back to normal someday, we can't do anything permanent, or at the very least you could have used your last name" Luna looked at him confused "But I don't have one, and it's your job to watch her, I'm only helping" Dudley got a little angry.

"Well your helping is only making things worse, I'd be in so much trouble if my mom heard I had a kid!" Luna choked a bit getting scared "I..I'm sorry..." Kitty walked over to them "Dudley! Leave her alone, she's only looking out for me" Dudley crossed his arms "But!" Kitty glared at him "Stop it Dudley" the white dog felt bad now for yelling at Luna, he didn't like seeing her scared.

He breathed and looked at Luna "Luna, I'm sorry, I understand you were just trying to help" Luna smiled again "It's okay, I'll fix the name" She goes over to the front desk "I'm sorry, the last name I gave you was inaccurate, can you change it?" the lady nodded "Of course Miss, under what name?" Dudley was relieved that she was fixing that name, but he felt guilty at the same time.

"Just change it to Alley, please?" the lady nodded and wrote it down "So, Mary Alley then?" Luna nodded and then the lady motioned them to the principal's office, so Kitty walked over to Luna and she took her hand "Come on" Luna nodded and they went into the office, there was a male raccoon looking at them.

"Hello, you must be Luna Alley this child's mother?" Luna nodded "Yes, I'm Mary's mother" Kitty wanted to roll her eyes when she saw Luna's smile but she knew she needed to play along right now so their plan worked "Um...you two don't really lookalike, if you don't mind me saying" Luna thought about it.

"Oh well you know, she got her looks mostly from her father" the raccoon looked confused "That dog that's outside?" Luna shook her head "Oh no, he's a friend, just a friend" The raccoon nodded "I see, well little Mary will be looked after with care" Luna smiled "Good, I've been very busy and I believe school will help her get some friends" Kitty was surprised that Luna thought this far ahead.

The principal hands Luna some papers "I just need you to sign here and Mary can go to class" Luna takes the papers and a pen and signs it "Okay Mary, Dudley will be here to pick you up after school okay?" Kitty nodded as Luna got up and petted her head "I'd like to see the class room please?" the principal nodded.

"She'll be in classroom 12B" Luna took Kitty by the hand "Okay let's go" Dudley watched them walk out and they went over to him "Okay, Mary Alley is ready to go" Dudley smiled and they left the office and started to look for room 12B, Dudley turned the corner and saw a door sign above the door that read 12B "Hey Luna I found it!" Luna walks around the corner and smiles.

"Good job Dudley!" she goes and opens the door "Excuse us?" a bunny turned and looked at them "Oh hello, how can I help you?" Luna smiles and walks over to her and offers her hand "My name is Luna Alley, and this is my daughter Mary Alley" Kitty put on a smile even though she wasn't happy "Hello there little one, I'm Ms. Hopper I'll be teaching you from now on" Kitty nodded and Ms. Hopper saw a free seat near the windows.

"Take a seat over there, and I'll catch you up to speed on our lesson" Kitty sighed and Luna kissed her forehead before she went over to her desk and sat down, Luna waved to Kitty and smiled "I'll see you later Sweetheart" she leaves and the other kids started to laugh, Kitty put her face down on the desk and was completely embarrassed.

**Authors note: Hey, it's been awhile, I've been really busy, so enjoy this new chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty was bored out of her mind, just because she had a five year old's body, doesn't mean she was going to act like one, she watched as all the other kids played and had fun, but she wouldn't join, which worried Ms. Hopper "Mary? Why don't you go play?" Kitty looked at her and sighed "I don't wanna" Kitty said with an annoyed tone.

"But it looks pretty fun out there, doesn't it?" the rabbit teacher said with a smile "No, that's for babies" Ms Hopper nodded "I see, I'll have to speak with your mother about today" Kitty's eyes went wide, she hadn't cooperated with Ms. Hopper all day, she just wanted to go home and never speak of this again, but if Luna found out she'd get into trouble.

"No, don't do that!" Ms. Hopper sighed "I'm sorry Mary, but it's my job to inform the parents if something is wrong, and you won't do any of the activity's with us" Ms. Hopper went inside and Kitty saw her get on the phone "Luna's going to kill me!" Kitty tried to hide in a small space, after a bit Luna walked in the classroom.

"Mrs. Alley, we need to talk about your daughter" Luna looked confused "What happened, is she okay?" Ms. Hopper nodded "She's fine, but it's only been a day and she refuses to join in anything we do, she won't even play outside" Luna thought about it and smiled "I think she just has the first day jitters, you know how little girls are" Ms. Hopper smile and agreed.

"Indeed, they can be quite the handful" Luna took out her purse and reached in it, looking for something "I think I'll take her home, and we'll try again tomorrow" Ms. Hopper nodded and Luna took out a mouse toy and squeaked it, seconds later the tiny Kitten pounced her arm and pawed at the toy "Hahaha!" Luna had a smug grin on her face and gave Kitty the toy.

Which she happy squeaked "Thank you Ms. Hopper, see you again tomorrow" Luna hugged the little girl and they left, Luna got Kitty to the car and got in the car "I really shouldn't be driving yet, I don't have an earth license yet, I wish Dudley wasn't busy" Kitty didn't hear her over the many squeaks she heard from playing with the mouse toy.

Luna got in and buckled Kitty in first, then herself "Ready?" Kitty squeaked the toy louder and Luna laughed a bit as she started the car and drove them home, as they were on the road Luna kept her eyes on the road "Kitty? Are you feeling okay? Your acting more and more like a child everyday" Kitty was busy playing with her toy and saw an ice cream place pass by.

"Can we stop for ice cream!?" Kitty asked excitedly "Well..sure, why not?" she turned back and went to the ice cream shop called Lollipop "I don't understand earth shop names, do you Kitty?" Kitty shrugged "Lollipop is a great ice cream place, they started on Dog street and now their here" Luna nodded and got out of the car, then she went over and got Kitty out.

Kitty happily squeaked her toy as they went inside and went to the counter to order "So um, Mary what would you like?" Kitty smiled and "Oooohhhhhhh, I want a triple scoop, chocolate chip, mint and strawberry...with hot fudge!" Luna laughed a little "Okay then, and I'll have two scoops the bubblegum and cotton candy, and a chocolate kiss cake to go, please? Dudley would hate it if I left him out of ice cream" *Squeak* the register guy took their orders and Luna and Kitty sat down at a nearby table.

"Kitty? Are you feeling okay?" *Squeak* Kitty nodded happily "Yes I am mommy!" Luna's smile grew but she couldn't help but feel something was wrong "Mommy? I thought you called me Luna?" *Squeak* Luna stared at Kitty she was just entranced by that simple toy, she watched Kitty carefully as she played with it, people were getting annoyed by how much the kitten was squeaking her toy.

"Could you please do something about your kid?" a random dog asked annoyed, Luna looked at him getting annoyed at the people "She's just playing" *Squeak* the dog glared at Kitty "One triple scoop chocolate chip, mint and strawberry, one double scoop of bubblegum and cotton candy ice cream and a chocolate kiss ice cream cake" Luna smiled and stood up, then she went over and payed for the desserts.

*Squeak* "Ugh! That's it, that has to go!" the dog stomped over to the kitten and grabbed her mouse toy "Stop it, that's annoying!" Kitty looked at him and started to tear up "My toy!" Luna's ears twitched at the sound of the kitten crying and turned around just in time to see a gray wolf grab the dog's arm "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal from kids!?" the dog growled and threw a punch at him but he dodged and hit him in the gut.

Making him drop the toy "Get out of here!" the dog held his stomach and left and the wolf smiled and handed Kitty back her toy "Here you go kiddo" Kitty's smile came back and she squeaked it again "Hehehehe!" Luna walked over and smiled "Thank you so much" he nodded "It was nothing" Luna looked at Kitty "What do we say?" Kitty looked at the wolf with a big grin.

"Thank you!" he ruffled up her hair "No problem, enjoy your ice cream, kiddo" Kitty got up and Luna gave her, her ice cream cone and they left the shop "Let's go home" They got back in the car and left for home ***At Luna's place*** Dudley was working on his report, normally Kitty was the one to do this, but she couldn't in her current state.

"Arrrrr! why are words so hard!?" he wrote down some poorly made words, then he heard the door open "Dudley, I'm back from picking up Kitty!" *Squeak* Dudley heard the toy and smiled, he didn't think Kitty would have liked the toy they picked out for her "That's great, Luna, I need help with this!" Luna walked up and smiled as she put the ice cream cake down for him.

"I made sure to get you something since Kitty wanted ice cream, it's a chocolate kiss" Dudley grinned at the cake "Awesome, thanks Luna!" he put the paper aside and saw Kitty still eating her ice cream "Hi Dudley!" Dudley looked at Luna with a smile "She sounds happy, huh?" Luna nodded "She sure does, she's such a cutie!" Dudley wasn't the smartest dog in the world but he could see how attached Luna was getting to child Kitty, and that worried him.

"So, looking forward to Kitty getting back to normal?" Dudley asked and Luna stopped "I...uh..su-sure am, yeah" even Dudley didn't buy that "Luna? You know she isn't really a child right?" Luna nodded and the phone started to ring "Huh?" Luna went over phone and answered it "Hello?" Keswick's voice came over the phone "La-Luna? It's me Keswick, I just wanted to let you know that we're doing all we can and that I discovered something about Kitty's current problem, the longer she is a child the more her mind will be-be-begin to turn into a child, so we have a ti-time limit now" Luna sat down.

"You mean if she stays a child for too long...she'll stay a child?" Keswick nodded over the phone "Yes, but don't worry, we're sh-should have something ready before she completely turns into a child" Luna sighed "Thanks Keswick, I'll let the others know" she hung up and turned to Dudley "Who was it?" Dudley asked "Keswick, where is Kitty?" Dudley pointed to her room and Luna walked over to Kitty's room.

"Kitty? Are you okay sweetheart?" Kitty's door opened and she looked at her annoyed "What is it? Thanks to you I have to do homework again!" Luna laughed a little and ruffled her hair "Sorry Kitty, how are you holding up?" Kitty looked at her confused "What do you mean? I'm fine, although coming home is a bit blurry, but that's all" Luna figured she didn't remember what happened, she was worried about her, but at the same time, she kinda liked the idea.

She felt bad for thinking that way, but she loved Kitty as a child, she felt like a mother and that brought something good in her life, but Kitty wasn't really a child, it wasn't right to keep her that way "I hope you enjoyed the ice cream" Kitty looked confused "Ice cream?" Luna was confused on why she went back to normal and didn't remember anything.

"Hmmm" Luna took out the mouse toy and squeaked it, she saw how Kitty's eye's got big and followed it "Hehehe!" Luna tossed the toy in the air and Kitty jumped it and squeaked it "Hehehe, yay!" she realized that it was the toy, or maybe it was as simple as anything child like, ether way, something as simple as a mouse toy could change her into a child, but staying away from it, turned her normal.

Luna let her play with the toy and walked away, Dudley smiled as Luna walked in "So what did Keswick say?" Luna sat down and looked over Dudley's report "That we have less time then we thought" Dudley sighed "Great, that's what we need" Luna saw that his report was more like a child drawing "Hehe, oh Dudley, here, I'll finish this, you go and relax okay?" Dudley smiled widely.

"Okay!" He got up and took his cake with him and Luna got to work, Kitty played with her toy and tossed it in the air and grabbed it with a loud squeak, she then saw a figure at the window in her room "Huh?" she walked closer to it and the figure motioned her to get closer, she felt uneasy but being a kitten she was curious and walked up to it.

She moved the curtains and a large rat in a lab coat was looking at her "Hello little girl, my name is uncle Snappy" Kitty cocked her head to the side confused "Snappy?" he nodded "How are you doing, can you let me in?" Kitty shook her head "I'm not supposed to talk with strangers" she was about to close the curtains when he took out some candy bars.

"You want some candy?" Kitty's little eye's grew "Ooohhhhh" Snaptrap grinned "If you want these, open the window" Kitty hesitated "Well...no! Mommy told me not to talk to strangers!" Snaptrap growled and took out his blaster "Ahhh!" Kitty jumped out of the way as he blasted the window to pieces, Snaptrap jumped in and grabbed the tiny Kitty.

"Let me go! Mommy!" Snaptrap laughed "Sorry kiddo, but your coming with us!" he then jumped out the window and ran off, a couple minutes later Luna walked in after hearing something "Kitty? Are you okay?" she then saw that Kitty wasn't there and her window was broken "Kitty!?" she panicked and raced over to the window.

"KITTY!" Dudley ran in and saw what happened "What the!? What happened!?" Luna turned to he tears in her eye's "Someone took her Dudley, someone took my baby!" Dudley helped her over to the bed and sat her down, he didn't know what to say, so all he could do was hug her.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna sat on Kitty's bed and held her face "I failed her!" Dudley sat next to her and patted her shoulder "Luna, it's not your fault, we'll find her, I promise" Luna hold back tears and nodded "Okay Dudley...please find her" Dudley nodded and his bone phone rang "One sec" he answered it quickly "Hello? Agent Puppy speaking" the Chief and Keswick were on the other line.

"Agent Puppy, report, how is Kitty holding up being a kid again?" Dudley rubbed the back of his neck "Um...Chief, she went..missing, a couple minutes ago or so" the chief smacked himself "You were supposed to be watching her, do you know what could happen if the secrets she had ever fell into the wrong hands, we would be ruined!" Dudley held his phone away from his ear as the Chief got louder.

"I know Chief, we'll do what we can, how is the cure coming, Keswick?" Keswick looked over his notes "Surprisingly well, A-agent Puppy, I should be finished soon" Dudley raised an eyebrow "I thought you said it was take like years or something?" Keswick shook his head "Na-no, I said I didn't know when the cure would be found, it could take years, or weeks, maybe even days, but thanks to all the all nighters, we're mostly d-d-done" Dudley nodded.

"Okay, so Chief, what's the plan?" Dudley asked as the Chief put his hand under his chin "We'll send out some teams to look for her, I want you and Luna to try and find her as well, this is a top priority Agents, Luna, Dudley, Keswick well call you when the cure is finished, good luck" he hung up and Dudley saw Luna looking at him.

Luna noticed Dudley's nose twitching "What's wrong with your nose?" Dudley shrugged "I don't know, I smell something a lot like rat though" Luna thought about it and quickly put two and two together, and snapped her fingers "Rat...Snaptrap!" Dudley looked at her for a minute.

"Whoa, wait, you think Snaptrap is at it again?" Luna nodded "He is the only villain rat around, we need to get to DOOM now!" Dudley couldn't argue and so they went outside to Luna's car and jumped in "Hang on Luna!" Dudley said as he started the car and Luna buckled in.

***Meanwhile*** Snaptrap tossed Kitty into a cat carrier "That should hold you until we make our demands, Agent Blue fur is going to put us at the top again, thanks to you!" Kitty growled at him as he left "Darn it!" Kitty couldn't believe she was captured so easily, she knew was wrong, but she didn't know what, but right now, they thought that she was Luna's kid and was going to black mail her.

Kitty didn't like her chances since she was just a child again, but she couldn't let Luna's technology fall into DOOM hands, that would be worse then if they had Keswick, much worse "Come on Kitty, think, what can I do?" she extracted her tiny claws and looked at the lock, she smiled and got to work.

***Meanwhile*** Luna and Dudley drove to DOOM's lair in a hurry "Kitty must be in there" Luna said as she got out of the car and Dudley did the same "Right, listen, I'll handle the fighting, you look for Kitty, okay?" Luna nodded and saw a fire escape, she walked over to it and started to climb up and Dudley grabbed his blaster and walked in the front door.

Luna sneaked in and looked around the room, it was filthy, she could tell DOOM didn't take care of itself, due to the cracks and flies all around the room "Gross" she plugged her nose as she walked forward, Dudley rushed in and threw his gun out "Freeze, Snaptrap!" he paused as there was nobody there "Huh?" he looked around and saw that DOOM wasn't there.

"Um" Luna walked down and saw Dudley "Dudley? Where is everyone?" Dudley shrugged "Do you think they moved Kitty somewhere else?" Luna walked down the stairs and saw a familiar rat in the visible shark tank "Hey, isn't that?" Dudley saw him as well "Larry?" Dudley went over and pulled him out of the water.

Larry gasped for air and saw them "What the!? Tuff agents, what are you doing here!?" Dudley rolled his eye's "Your welcome, anyway, where is the little girl?" Larry raised an eyebrow "Why would I tell you!?" Luna looked at him and then the shark tank "We could easily just leave you in the shark tank, if you want?" Dudley nodded as Larry looked at them in horror.

"Whoa, wait a minute, let's not do that, please?" Luna grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up to her "Then tell me...where my baby is" Larry gulped and took out a GPS "Here, use this, Snaptrap gives me these every time we leave, or I get left behind in the shark tank" Luna smiled and took the GPS "Thanks Larry, you've been a big help!" Luna set him down and Dudley and her ran out the door and into the car.

Luna turned on the GPS and a dot blinked on the screen "There! Snaptrap is in the fireworks factory, in downtown Petropolis!" Dudley looked at it and started the car "Right!" he drove out of the DOOM lair and headed to the fireworks factory ***Meanwhile*** Kitty picked the lock in the cat carrier and opened the latch "Finally, my claws are so tiny now" she walked out of the carrier and looked around.

She could see a sign that read "Firefox works" she heard that name somewhere before and walked over to a door, she wanted to look through the small window in the door, but she was too small, so she looked around until she found a stool "Ah ha!" she dragged the stool to the door, it was harder then it looked with her body as it was now.

"Nghh, okay" Kitty got up on the stool and was just tall enough to see through the keyhole, behind the door was Snaptrap with his gang and a couple barrels full of fireworks "Fireworks?" Kitty thought out loud "I'm in a fireworks factory!" she covered her mouth as she accidentally spoke out loud "What was that?" Snaptrap asked as he looked right at the door.

Kitty jumped down "Crud, I can't fight like this, I need to hide or run, now!" she ran over to another door and jumped at the handle, she grabbed onto it, but it didn't move, she realized she was too light to move it, so she had to hide, she let go of the handle and dashed over to a cabinet, she opened it and saw enough room for her to get in.

"I'm telling you, I heard someone" She heard Snaptrap say as the doorknob turned, she quickly crawled into the cabinet and hid away as Snaptrap opened the door "Huh?" Francisco looked at him "You must be hearing things boss" Snaptrap looked around with only his eye's "Yeah..okay" he closed the door and Kitty sighed in relief, she needed a way out, but she couldn't move with the bad guys right there, so she decided to wait for a bit.

***Meanwhile*** Dudley and Luna saw the fireworks factory up ahead as Dudley drove "There it is, I hope she's safe" Luna said to herself and Dudley pulled into the parking lot of the factory "Let's go Luna, she has to be in there, somewhere" Luna nodded as they got out of the car, Dudley readied his blaster again and went to the door "Ready?" Luna nodded and Dudley kicked the door down and jumped in gun at the ready "Freeze Snaptrap!" Snaptrap and Francisco looked at them, completely surprised.

"What the!? How did you find us!?" Dudley smirked "You forgot Larry in the shark tank!" Snaptrap mentally smacked himself " Darn it, not again, quick, Ollie grab the kid!" he yelled over his wrist com "Um, sorry boss, she's gone" Ollie responded and Snaptrap paused for a second "What do you mean she's gone!? That cat carrier is one hundred percent cat proof, at least that's what the old lady said before I stole it" Ollie looked around the cat carrier and shrugged.

"Well, she's not here anymore, what now boss?" Snaptrap looked at Dudley and Luna "Well find her!" he pointed his blaster at them and Dudley readied himself "Hand over Agent Luna, and the kid won't get hurt" Luna looked at him and then at Dudley, Dudley put his arm in front of her "Luna isn't going anywhere, now hand over the little girl!" Snaptrap quickly shot at them and Dudley pushed Luna out of the way and dodged the bullet himself.

Snaptrap ran off and Francisco charged at Dudley "Oh crud!" Dudley barely rolled out of the way in time and Francisco hit the railing instead, head first, Luna saw an opening and got up, she then ran after Snaptrap "You won't get away!" Snaptrap ran through a door way and shut the door on her "Ha, you can't stop me now!" Snaptrap laughed as he pulled out a detonator.

"Wha!?" Luna backed up a bit "Let's see you find your daughter under all this rubble!" he hit the switch and a timer for three minutes started counting down "Snaptrap, what have you done!?" Luna questioned as he laughed and ran away "Come on Ollie, Francisco, let's get out of here!" Dudley was about to attack Francisco when he ran for it out the door, same with Ollie.

"Dudley, we have to find Kitty, now!" Dudley looked around "Check every room!" the timer hit two minutes as they searched, Luna opened a door and heard a sound "Ahchoo!" Luna looked around real quick "Kitty? Can you hear me, we need to go!" Kitty heard Luna's voice and opened the cabinet doors "Luna? You came for me!" Luna happily grabbed and hugged her "Oh Kitty, I was so scared!" Kitty looked at her annoyed but now wasn't the time for this.

"Luna, we have to go, we have less then two minutes now!" Dudley shouted and Luna nodded "Right, let's get you out of here, Kitty!" Kitty looked confused "Why the rush?" Luna dashed through the door "Snaptrap set the place to blow!" Kitty's eye's went wide "What are you waiting for!? Move!" Kitty shouted as Luna carried her, Dudley was at the front trying to open it, but Snaptrap had locked it as they left.

"It's locked!" Dudley kicked it and Luna looked around "Come on, come on" she saw cracks in the window and better yet was a chain like rope that was hanging down "Dudley!" Dudley turned to face her and saw her pointing to the chain and window "Got it!" he ran over to them and picked up Luna, then he grabbed the chain "Here we go!" Luna held onto Dudley and Kitty as Dudley swung down from the chain and braced himself as they flew through the window.

The glass shattered everywhere as they hit the ground and rolled for a second "Behind the car NOW!" Dudley grabbed Luna who still held Kitty and jumped behind the Tuff mobile as the building suddenly exploded with all the fireworks going off at once "AHHHHHHH!" Luna and Kitty screamed as Dudley covered them with himself.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes and finally the fireworks stopped and they relaxed a bit "Is...is it over?" Kitty asked and Luna and Dudley nodded "Yes, I believe so..." Luna said and Dudley laughed a bit "That was awesome! I want to see that again!" Luna looked at him annoyed.

"We almost died Dudley! Worse, Kitty was put in danger!" Dudley smiled at her "Come on Luna, we made it, that's a good thing, come on, I bet Keswick will be done with that cure soon, let's head back" Kitty grinned happily, finally, she'll get to be in her old body again, Luna sat down in the car as Dudley and Kitty got in.

Luna wanted to be happy for Kitty, but she wasn't, she liked child Kitty, she wanted to keep her, she was her baby...she couldn't let go of this, not yet, she never had a child before, but she knew she couldn't lose Kitty's child form, it was too soon.

Dudley started the car and drove them off and Kitty saw Luna in deep thought "You okay Luna?" Luna snapped out of it and nodded "Yes...I will be Kitty...I will be.."

**Finally, updating, woot! I hope you all enjoy this, this fic is close to being done, please R&R.**


End file.
